


Predictable and Unpredictable | Có thể dự đoán và không thể dự đoán

by Stony1111



Series: Willecter oneshots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Lần duy nhất Hannibal có cảm xúc là khi Will phang hắn đến không còn biết trời trăng gì nữa.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Willecter oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942711
Kudos: 3





	Predictable and Unpredictable | Có thể dự đoán và không thể dự đoán

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Predictable and Unpredictable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880418) by [iridescentglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentglow/pseuds/iridescentglow). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.

Thực sự, việc Hannibal bắt đầu quyến rũ Will chỉ đơn thuần như một bài tập mang tính học thuật mà thôi. Rõ ràng là từ buổi đầu tiên của họ với nhau, người đàn ông kia đã thèm muốn hắn; Hannibal chỉ đơn giản là tò mò về con đường mà dục vọng của anh sẽ thực hiện và cách tốt nhất để lợi dụng nó. Tình dục hoàn toàn là thứ yếu.

Hannibal biết mình là một người tình lão luyện. Hắn đã tiếp cận đường cong học tập riêng biệt đó một cách có phương pháp, với sự tận tâm như lúc hắn đã sử dụng khi học vẽ. Hắn đặc biệt giỏi trong việc thấy được bằng trực giác nhu cầu của bạn tình và cung cấp chính xác những gì họ muốn.

Không hề nghi ngờ, có rất nhiều người đàn ông với phụ nữ trên khắp thế giới đã ngủ chung giường với Hannibal và những người có cảm giác đoan chắc rằng hắn đang yêu mình, trong khi sự thật là, hắn chẳng nghĩ chút gì về họ - trừ khi bọn họ tình cờ được dọn lên như bữa ăn tối nay.

Khi Will cuối cùng cũng thực hiện hành động của mình - có thể nói là vậy, Hannibal đã cố tỏ ra ngạc nhiên. Trên thực tế, sự thay đổi cảm xúc trông đến là đau khổ trên khuôn mặt của Will đã được Hannibal tinh tường thấy rõ rành rành trong suốt cả buổi tối. Rõ ràng là Will vẫn còn bị cột trong những nút thắt xúc cảm khi Hannibal dẫn anh vào hành lang và đưa ra những lời cũ rích nhẹ nhàng về một vị khách ăn tối rất chi thú vị mà anh đã từng là.

Chẳng có chút gì đáng phải ngạc nhiên khi, thay vì với lấy chiếc áo khoác, Will lại với lấy Hannibal. Will có lẽ nghĩ rằng mình đã táo bạo khi lao tới hôn Hannibal; thực ra thì, anh hoàn toàn có thể được đoán trước.

Cái sự kích động từ cảm giác thích thú mà Hannibal cảm thấy trong lõm thượng vị (1) khi đáp lại nụ hôn của Will hoàn toàn có nguồn gốc nhân loại học. Ahh, để quan sát Will Graham trong một môi trường sống mới! Để khám phá những nét kỳ quặc bất ngờ ở sự thân mật của anh! Một thư mục mới cho hồ sơ tinh thần của Hannibal; một trang để trắng đầy trêu ngươi được lấp đầy bởi các ghi chú.

Khi cả hai chân nam đá chân chiêu đi tuốt qua ngôi nhà vào phòng ngủ (hôn rồi vấp ngã, hôn rồi trượt chân), Hannibal hài lòng mà tích trữ thông tin mới về Will. Những mùi hương rồi các cảnh tượng và cả bao âm thanh mới.

_—Cái cách mà Will cong các ngón chân của mình về phía sau gót chân để lột tất ra—_

–Âm thanh bị nghẹt lại ở cuối cổ họng Will khi Hannibal vùi ngón tay vào lọn tóc của Will và kéo nhẹ—

_—Mùi xạ hương nồng từ dương vật của Will khi đôi môi Hannibal khép lại quanh đầu nó—_

Không một điều gì trong đó kích phát dục vọng trong Hannibal được cả - chỉ có sự thích thú tập trung cao độ mà thôi.

Will bắn ra thật dễ dàng nhờ kỹ thuật blowjob được kiểm soát cẩn thận của Hannibal. Và cực khoái của anh đi kèm với một loạt tiếng rên rỉ đặc trưng đến tuyệt vời mà hắn ngay lập tức ghi nhớ để mổ xẻ nghiên cứu cho sau này. Hannibal vui vẻ nuốt lấy tinh dịch của anh và tự hỏi hương vị của nó sẽ như thế nào so với phần còn lại của Will Graham, được chế biến và nấu chín đến mức hoàn mỹ.

Sau đó, khi cả hai nằm trên giường và Will thì khẽ thở hổn hển khi anh phục hồi sức lực, Hannibal kiên nhẫn chờ đợi câu mời của Will. Hắn nhắm mắt lại rồi mỉm cười, đã thấy trước được việc nghe thấy một chuỗi những từ mới mẻ và đầy ly kỳ thốt ra từ miệng Will: _"Làm ơn, anh sẽ chơi tôi chứ?"_

Will chắc chắn sẽ nói làm ơn. Anh có thể sẽ nói lắp một chút. Giọng anh sẽ vỡ ra vì tuyệt vọng. Tất cả đều phi thường dễ dự đoán.

Hannibal quá tin chắc không nghi ngờ gì về phiên bản sự kiện này đến nỗi khi Will đưa ra một câu hỏi hoàn toàn khác, hắn đã ngay lập tức không thể thốt được nên lời.

"Này," Will nói, cắn vào hàm Hannibal khi anh rúc vào đường cong trên vai hắn. "Anh có nghe tôi nói không? Tôi hỏi anh cất dầu bôi trơn ở đâu rồi. Nó khá là quan trọng--"(giờ đây bàn tay của Will đã bắt đầu lang thang xuống thấp hơn trên cơ thể Hannibal) "--để tôi có thể, ah, làm anh đó."

"Ngăn trên cùng, bên tay trái." Hannibal nghe thấy ngữ điệu hơi máy móc khi nói và buộc bản thân phải khôi phục nụ cười để làm dịu giọng nói của mình.

Khi Will nghiêng người qua hắn, tìm kiếm dầu bôi trơn và bao cao su, Hannibal lật sang một trang mới trong sổ ghi chép bằng tinh thần của mình và đánh giá lại. Đúng vậy, nếu như thành thật, thì hắn đã tưởng tượng ra một Will Graham quằn quại, cảm xúc rung động bày ra bên dưới mình trong khi Hannibal đưa bản thân vào vùng tối nhất có thể đến của người đàn ông kia.

Nhưng Hannibal chắc chắn không phản đối việc làm kèo dưới. Nhìn từ tình huống đơn giản thì, nó chỉ chưa phải là bất cứ điều gì hắn từng kinh qua thôi mà.

Hannibal giữ cho cơ thể mình thả lỏng khi những ngón tay trơn bóng của Will đẩy vào lỗ nhị hắn. Với nỗ lực, hắn ổn định nhịp thở của mình và tập trung quan sát nếp nhăn mờ nhạt xuất hiện giữa đôi mày của Will.

Will, hóa ra, không phải là top uy quyền nhất. "Điều này có ổn không?" Anh thì thầm. "Nó ổn chứ?"

"Will," Hannibal nói, giọng điệu có chút không tán thành. "Hãy im lặng và cứ chơi tôi."

"Vâng… Thưa Tiến sĩ Lecter." Will nói, rõ ràng là rất lớn gan.

Một nụ cười như sói đói xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt của Will và Hannibal đột nhiên cảm thấy muốn hôn cho nó biến đi. Hắn chồm dậy khỏi giường, chiếm lấy môi Will trong môi mình. Hắn nghiêng xương chậu hướng lên trên, ép những ngón tay của Will vào sâu hơn trong mông mình.

Trong lúc vô tình, Hannibal thấy rằng mình đang thở hổn hển. Những ngón tay phủ dầu bôi trơn của Will trượt thêm một inch vào bên trong hắn. Đáp lại, con cặc của Hannibal cứng lên. Hắn mân mê khuôn mặt Will, dùng hàm răng cùng đầu lưỡi hôn anh một cách cẩu thả, các xynap (2) trong hắn thèm muốn nhiều cảm giác hơn nữa.

Hannibal không cho rằng lớn tiếng suy đoán về khả năng tình dục của Will là lịch sự, nhưng hắn đã bắt đầu chợt nảy ra ý nghĩ là Will có thể không có khả năng nhanh chóng cứng lại sau lần phóng thích cuối cùng. Ý tưởng đó, chỉ vài phút trước, có lẽ đã mang đến cho hắn trò giải trí mát mẻ nhất thời: rốt cuộc thì, một Will bẽn lẽn, ngượng ngùng lại là một Will dễ bị thao túng. Tuy nhiên, giờ đây, hắn cảm thấy một nhịp nóng nảy của cơn lo âu trước ý tưởng bị từ chối.

"Will…" Hắn thì thào.

Hannibal với lấy dương vật của Will và cảm thấy nó cứng lại khi trước cái chạm của hắn. Hắn vuốt ve nó và, khi làm vậy, hắn nhận ra rằng những động tác của mình đã trở nên dị thường kỳ quái. Hắn đột nhiên phát hiện rất khó để tìm thấy sự dửng dưng có phẩm giá cũng như thứ mà mình đã dùng tay xử lý dương vật của Will trước đó. Ánh mắt của Hannibal lang thang tới trên khuôn mặt Will, đang căng thẳng phía trên hắn, hồ nước khoái cảm trong đôi mắt Will giãn ra theo từng cái vuốt ve.

Cảm thấy chắc chắn rằng mình chẳng thể đợi lâu hơn được nữa, Hannibal tìm chiếc bao cao su và xé lớp gói ra trong một chuyển động dễ dàng. Hắn thấy những ngón tay của mình hơi run lên khi trượt bao cao su lên dương vật Will. Hắn để Will bôi dầu bôi trơn và nỗ lực phối hợp để giữ vững cơ thể đột nhiên bất ổn của mình.

"Will…"

Will thay thế những ngón tay mình bằng đầu dương vật và Hannibal chuẩn bị tinh thần. Will từ từ nhấn vào, thả lỏng bản thân vào Hannibal từng inch một. Mỗi inch chậm rãi đều khiến Hannibal đau đớn không thôi, nhưng cảm giác đó không phải là thứ đang áp đảo. Thay vào đó, hắn bị cuốn vào thứ cảm giác đang dần hình thành của việc được lấp đầy, được thỏa mãn, được _kết nối_.

Tâm trí của Hannibal tìm đến sự so sánh và hắn tìm thấy không gì cả.

Trên thực tế, tâm trí hắn dường như đột nhiên hoàn toàn không hoạt động. Suy nghĩ hợp lý đã bị lấn át bởi những thứ vô nghĩa. Những cảm xúc được nhấn chìm cẩn thận của hắn nổi lên mặt nước. Thay cho lý trí, là cảm xúc. Thế chỗ cho kiểm soát, là buông thả.

"Will…"

Hắn cảm thấy rằng tên của Will là thứ duy nhất còn sót lại trên đầu lưỡi, bị gắn vào cuối cổ họng hắn bởi một mớ hổ lốn của những từ không phải tiếng Anh. _Baiser, fottere, trakhat'sya_ (3). Các cạnh của những từ này sắc nhọn và thô tục đối với dây thanh âm bị cắt rời của hắn.

Và, khi hắn nghĩ rằng cảm giác đã phát triển đến mức không còn cảm giác nào nữa, Will bắt đầu _đẩy vào_. Các ngón tay và ngón cái của anh tạo thành một vòng tròn ở gốc dương vật Hannibal và, cùng lúc với mỗi cú vuốt là một cú thúc, anh bắt đầu phang Hannibal một cách nghiêm túc.

Hannibal quằn quại trên giường bên dưới Will, nhấm nháp nhiệt độ nóng trắng trong từng động tác.

"Will… Will… _Will_ …"

Trong một âm tiết duy nhất, được lặp đi lặp lại như một bản thánh ca, Hannibal nghe thấy cách giọng nói của chính mình vỡ ra vì xúc cảm. Hắn nghe thấy mọi cảm xúc. Hắn nghe thấy sự tuyệt vọng của chính mình. Sự cô đơn của hắn. Nỗi sợ hãi của hắn. Nhân tính khủng khiếp, không thể phủ nhận của hắn

Khi Hannibal bắn ra, cảm giác như thể đang nổi lên. Nửa điên cuồng, nửa mộng, hắn cảm thấy chắc chắn rằng mình đã nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời lấp lánh trên một vùng nước tối mênh mông. Bàn tay của Will, dính nhớp tinh dịch, mò mẫm trên ngực Hannibal để tìm đòn bẩy, cơn cực khoái của chính anh rất gần rồi. Những ngón tay mở rộng của Will tìm thấy nhịp tim của Hannibal, thứ đập với tốc độ mà hắn nghĩ là không thể tưởng tượng được.

Và Hannibal cảm thấy.

Mọi thứ.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) pit of stomach: vùng lõm thượng vị khu vực nằm giữa 2 bên xương sườn và dưới mũi xương ức. Lõm thượng vị hay còn gọi là vùng bụng. Lõm thượng vị, phần giữa của dạ dày, nằm trên rốn, chỗ dễ bị ảnh hưởng khi con người cảm thấy căng thẳng, sợ hãi, hay những cảm giác mạnh mẽ nào đó. Tại đây, tập trung nhiều bộ phận quan trọng của cơ thể như: Dạ dày, ruột thừa, tuyến mật, tuyến tụy… 
> 
> (2) [Xynap](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c0/Vi.Xynap_Synapse.png) (được gọi là liên hợp thần kinh) là cấu trúc tiếp xúc giữa các nơron với nhau hoặc với cơ quan phản ứng. Khái niệm này dịch theo phiên âm Việt hoá từ tiếng Anh: synapse (phiên âm IPA: /sɪnæps/) và tiếng Pháp (cũng viết: synapse, phiên âm: xy-nap-xơ).
> 
> (3) Baiser - tiếng Pháp: hôn  
> Fottere - tiếng Ý: ...fuck  
> Trakhat'sya/трахаться - tiếng Nga: vẫn là fuck


End file.
